


Birthday Gift

by xDemonPonx



Category: SuG (Band)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Name-Calling, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masato gets drunk and tells Chiyu a fantasy. On his birthday, Chiyu delivers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A certain perverted muse told me he wanted this for his birthday

It was the night before Masato's birthday. The members had succeeded in surprising him with a party at Takeru's apartment (it was generally agreed his was biggest). Surrounded by old friends and people who he barely knew (who were probably only here because they heard the word "party"), Masato felt warm inside. How thoughtful of his friends and boyfriend to arrange this. So happy was he that Masato found himself indulging a little more than usual, chugging back beer after beer as he circulated between friends.

When Chiyu heard Masato declaring loudly to a group of people (including Saga, whom Chiyu strongly suspected of initiating the whole thing) all the things he was going to do with his significant other, as interested as Chiyu was, he decided it was time to halt things.

"Come on, give me the drink" Chiyu said.

Masato actually growled at him!

"Time for YOU to go home" he ordered.

"Wanna drink more!" Masato pouted.

"Come home" Chiyu repeated "We might have some fun."

He felt a slight pang that wouldn't quite happen, but he knew he absolutely wouldn't. If Chiyu was clear on one thing, it was consent, and a drunk Masato, even if he was still physically able to do those things, wouldn't be able to consent properly. It didn't matter if they'd been dating for some months. To Chiyu, Masato was still perfectly entitled to say "no".

They made their way over to their host to thank him and bid him goodbye.

"We're going to fuck!" A drunk Masato declared with glee.

Chiyu rolled his eyes at his drunk sweetheart and nudged him towards the door.

 

When they got into Masato's apartment (Chiyu hadn't been invited but he thought he really should keep an eye on Masato tonight), Masato turned and started to kiss his beau sloppily.

"Nuh uh!" Chiyu reluctantly pushed Masato off "You are drinking lots of water then going to bed."

"You promised" Masato pouted, as he went to sit on the sofa and Chiyu fetched him a big glass of water.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow" Chiyu assured "Tell me something, a fantasy you've been thinking about. Tell me something you didn't tell the others tonight, something special we can share."

"Well" said Masato "There is one I didn't tell."

"Tell me" Chiyu coaxed.

In his drunken state, Masato didn't need much persuading and opened up to Chiyu almost instantly "You still have your outfit from Versus? I'd really like it if I was 'justice' Masto and you were 'devil' Chiyu and we role played you having your way, you being really rough with me."

"I like the sound of that" smirked Chiyu "If we're going to do that, you need a safe word."

"I trust you Chiyu" was Masato's response.

"I'm happy to hear that" said Chiyu "We're still not doing this unless you have a safe word, in case I'm too rough with you."

"Mmm..." Masato paused and thought for a minute "Angel. That will always be my safe word."

"Okay" Chiyu nodded "I promise this will happen."

A few minutes later, Chiyu heard a snore, telling him his intoxicated boyfriend had fallen asleep right there. Chiyu rescued the glass, with what little water was left, before it spilled and carried Masato to bed. Stripping down to his underwear, Chiyu climbed in too and wrapped an arm around his baby.

 

Masato groaned as he stared into his coffee. How much had he DRUNK? Of course, he would probably feel worse if his lover hadn't forced some water down him, Masato was grateful for that. Speaking of which, where WAS his darling? He had been here all day, showering Masato with love and affection, then about an hour or so ago, he'd just LEFT, making some lame excuse. Masato pouted, it was his BIRTHDAY, his sweetheart should WANT to spend the whole day with him. Maybe he'd left to prepare a surprise, Masato would give him the benefit of doubt, although he'd alredy surprised the birthday boy. Masato had woken up to a room decorated with balloons, streamers and a "Happy Birthday" banner. Chiyu had cooked him brekfast in bed. Later on, he'd been given an expensive cake Chiyu had bought ("Sorry, my baking skills suck").

One strange thing; Chiyu had opened Masato's wardrobe, pulled out an outfit and asked Masato to wear it. So surprised was he that he obeyed without question. Chiyu didn't usually do things like that, he must have a reason. The black haired was wearing a blue shirt with black flowers, a denim jacket in various shades of blue, from navy to almost white, and blue and white frayed jeans. In short, the same outfit he had worn as 'justice' Masato.

 

He heard a knock at the door and jumped up. He peeked out of the spy hole to see Chiyu. His mind clouded slightly, why didn't his boyfriend just use his own key and come in? He shrugged it off though, opening the door for his paramour.

As soon as he opened the door, Chiyu was kissing him roughly, reaching behind himself to shut the door and stepping out of his shoes. They stepped back, still kissing, until Masato's back was against the wall.

They broke apart for breath and Masato got a look at his seducer. Chiyu was wearing a black leather jacket, a black top with white lightening designs at the neck, and black leather pants. His eyes were made up black and red. In short, his 'devil' Chiyu outfit. Masato understood instantly, indeed, he now had hazy memories of a conversation last night. Specifically, he remembered the part about a 'safe word'. 

"Chiyu, what's going on?" Even though he knew, Masato played along.

"What does it look like is going on?" Growled Chiyu "I'm horny, I know a slut like you will put out for me."

"Chiyu, no-" Masato was cut off as Chiyu's lips claimed his own, asserting dominance over him.

"You'll do what I want, I know you will" Chiyu rubbed a hand over Masato's crotch "Your mouth says no but your body says yes."

"Chiyu, please-" Masato began.

"'Chiyu please'" he mimicked "Listen slut" he gave Masato a sharp slap, the noise ringing through the apartment "You'll do what I want like a good little whore."

Chiyu dragged Masato to the bedroom, Masato barely lifting his feet. In the bedroom, he shoved Masato onto the bed with as much force as he could muster and began to strip him.

"Chiyu, don't!" Masato had tears in his eyes. Chiyu almost stopped until he remembered Masato had a safe word if he really was in distress.

"Stop struggling or I'll have to tie you down" Chiyu growled.

His shirt was off but Masato still tried to push Chiyu away. 

"Fine" Chiyu sat on Masato's chest to hold him down. 

From somewhere he produced ropes. Masato acted struggling but in reality allowed Chiyu to restrain his arms. 

Now he was held down, Chiyu pulled Masato's jeans off and stripped himself. Naked, he straddled Masato "You're thinking how my cock will feel, aren't you? You can't wait to feel me in you."

"Don't do this Chiyu" Masato begged.

Again, Chiyu slapped his lover. A faint red mark began to glow on his cheek "Be quiet like a good little whore. You can keep saying no but I know what a slut like you really wants. I know you're desperate to feel cock in you. You want me to fuck you so hard you forget your own name."

"No" sobbed Masato.

"Yes" replied Chiyu.

Without further hesitation, without any kind of prep or slickness, Chiyu pushed inside Masato. 

"So tight, like a virgin" moaned Chiyu "But I know you fuck like a whore."

Masato had to bite his lip to keep from crying out, a fact Chiyu didn't miss.

"Go on, scream in pleasure, I won't tell anyone what a slut you are."

Masato closed his eyes as Chiyu pounded roughly into him.

"Masato!" Chiyu panted "So tight, you feel so fucking good around me."

Masato still acted struggling against his constraints "Chiyu" he tried to beg but it came out more like a moan "Please stop."

"I'll stop when we've both come" Chiyu replied.

Masato felt himself begin to sweat, his black hair sticking to his face. Above him, Chiyu was also red-faced. The birthday boy felt himself getting closer. How good it was going to feel releasing, his fantasy realised. At the same time though, he didn't want this to end ever.

As if he knew how desperate Masato was to come, Chiyu took his erection in hand and began stroking.

"Come on, slut, come over both of us and scream, show me how much you really wanted to be fucked" he pounded even more roughly into the man below him.

Masato indeed screamed, the come pouring from him, the waves of ecstacy washing over him. When he was spent, Chiyu withdrew. He straddled Masato's face while stroking himself, eventually crying out and releasing all over Masato's face, the beautiful features becoming obscured with white, making Chiyu shout louder, come harder.

Finally, he was empty and climbed off Masato, where he undid the bonds holding his beloved. Masato licked the parts off his face he could reach, then Chiyu licked the rest clean before grabbing tissues to clean their stomachs. Eventually, he lay down too and pulled his honey to rest his head on his chest, their arms around each other.

"Was that alright?" Chiyu asked, still panting.

Masato nodded "It was exactly what I wanted. Just one thing" he blushed "Can we do that again sometime? Because I liked you being rough with me."

"You little pervert!" Chuckled Chiyu, knowing that he would be willing to do this as much as his lover wanted.


End file.
